


50 Bad Dates

by Simsplayer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and they were ROOMMATES, lots of bad dates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsplayer/pseuds/Simsplayer
Summary: Sansa and Brienne have been actively dating, trying to find someone to spend their successful lives with. The problem is now that every time they get a date... something goes wrong. Either the date is plain awful or a weird set of events completely ruin the date. Is it simply that they suck at dating or is there something else going on?





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa had always been smart while she dated. Too many times had she been warned about being picked up by someone she didn’t know, to watch her drink, and always let someone know where she would be. On top of that, she had heard so many crazy date story that made her think twice about blind dating. In an attempt to avoid that, Sansa allowed her father and his best friend, “Uncle” Robert, to set her up with his son, Joffery. One date couldn’t hurt and his looks drew her in like a bee to honey. Golden hair long enough for her to run her fingers through, green shining eyes that sparkled in the sun. He looked nothing like his father and frankly, acted nothing like him either. 

Taking a ridiculous amount of time in the bathroom for even her standards and after that changed her outfit like eight or nine times. Arya sat on her side of their shared bedroom, watching with skeptical eyes. “Jon says he still looks like a prick.” Sansa shot her a glare from the closet before pulling another dress over her head. 

“Jon doesn’t even know Joffery. So how could he even know if Joffery matured since high school?” Her hand fluffed her hair as she observed herself in the mirror. It wasn’t what she wanted, but out of everything she tried on that evening it would have to do if she wasn’t going to be late. “We’ll see who's right after our date tonight.” Slipping on her heels, she grabbed her jacket and purse before heading out the door. She was sure that Arya scoffed and murmured something under her breath as she did. 

She stands out in front of the restaurant, hands in her pockets while watching the street for taxis that were going to stop in front. Sansa was still fifteen minutes early to when they agreed to meet, but she couldn’t help but be anxious waiting for him to show up. The minutes passed by too slow and too fast. The clock stroke seven and her heart dropped. Of course, Joffery could be running late with city traffic and just stuck in the cab, but that was always the excuse she started with. Something that gave the benefit of the doubt and a chance for her date to redeem themselves in her eyes. Then as time passed, she would be getting more upset because her own excuses couldn’t even make up for the time limit that had passed or the amount of pitiful looks that servers gave her while she waited. Pushing a stray red lock away from her face, she looked up and saw him step out of a cab. A sigh left her lips and the tension of being stood up was replaced by butterflies. They hadn’t seen each other for several years as they grew up, but he was everything his photos suggested. 

“Joffery.” Sansa smiled at him as she walked over. “It’s good to see you.” His eyes looked her up and down before his cheeks pulled up into a grin. 

“Sansa Stark. Father said that you had grown up in a beauty that rivaled your mother. For once, I believe the drunk was right.” She blushed prettily and like the gentleman she believed him to be, Joffery offered his arm to her. The restaurant is polished and adorned with sleek modern decor. They even took her jacket and hung it on a rack behind the hostess’ stand. Sansa can’t keep her eyes from roaming as she lets him lead her to their table. Everything was seemingly perfect. Slender fingers picked up the menu and started browsing through it when the waiter came. 

Before Sansa could even open her painted lips to speak, Joffery was already waving in her direction, “We’ll have your best vintage merlot. That sounds perfect doesn’t it, Sansa?” She chewed on her lip. Drinking wasn’t something she had planned on during the date, but she didn’t want to cause confrontation so early in the meal. Smiling at him, she simply nodded and returned to the menu to find something that would be good with a red wine. Not only did a moment of silence pass before Joffery leaned forward with his elbows on the white tablecloth. “Do you know what I’ve been doing since we graduated high school?” He was so close across the small table that she sat fully back into her chair. 

“I haven’t heard any details. My father said that you were deep within your studies.” In truth, her father hadn’t mentioned a word to whatever Joffery had been doing since they all graduated. She should have thought to ask as he gave her a look like she  _ should _ have known exactly what he was talking about. 

“Mother says that Father isn’t going to be able to run B-Corp without Lannister money. She said that I’m going to be the next CEO and I’ve spent all my time learning how to be the most ruthless businessman the northeast has ever seen. It’ll be really soon.” There was a gleam in his eye, something that she didn’t quite place. 

“That sounds amazing, Joffery. I’m sure that you’ll be much better than Robert ever was.” She folded her hands in her lap, finally decided on what she wanted to eat. The waiter returned with a bottle in a bucket of ice and two glasses. It smelled quite pleasant when she brought the glass up to drink. Perhaps the wine wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

“Are you two ready to order?” The waiter smiled politely at her. 

“Oh yes. I’ll have the Shepard’s pie,” Sansa nodded. She hadn’t had one since moving away from home. 

“Oh no, she’ll have the Mediterranean salad. I’ll have the steak.” Joffery waved Sansa off. 

“I’d like the Shepard’s pie.” Sansa said it again. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Why was he trying to change her order? Obviously, she didn’t want a  _ salad.  _

“If I’m paying, she’ll have the salad. Needs to keep her figure.” His voice got more demanding. Her mouth dropped as the menu fell out of her hands. Completely speechless, Sansa stared at Joffery wide-eyed. The waiter blinked, waiting for the redhead to respond but was only met with silence. Annoyed, Joffery sneered at him, “What’re you still standing here for? Go start our food! What a useless tool. I can’t believe they keep people like that. This is supposed to be a fine dining establishment. Now I was talking about how I’m going to be taking over B-Corp.” 

Sansa’s eyes glazed over and everything he said went through one ear then out the other. The more he talked about how he was  _ born _ to be in that position, the more Sansa thought about how she could get out of the date. It would be quite obvious if she started texting while he didn’t break eye contact. Then she looked over to the doors to see a women’s bathroom light flickering.

“Excuse me. I’m going to go freshen up before our food comes.” She smiled sweetly at Joffery, placing her hand on his for a moment before she stood and picked up her purse. Her hand twitched, considering taking one last drink of wine before skipping but thought better of it. Escaping to the bathroom she called Robb. 

“I need you to come and pick me up. This date is already awful… He keeps talking about the stupid company and he ordered _ MY _ food.” She could hear Robb laughing on the other end. “Oh shut up. Will you please just come and get me? I’m hiding in the women’s bathroom.” 

“Yeah, I’ll come and get you, San. Jon said you owe him ten bucks. He said Arya told you his opinion.” Robb’s keys jingled on the other end of the phone and the slam of the front door jarred her eardrum. 

“He gets bragging rights. That’s all he’s gonna get. Hurry up.” She hung up on him and peeked out the door. Joffery wasn’t looking towards the room. Instead, he was chatting up some girl at the table behind him. At least she was able to sneak out and get her jacket before he even noticed she was there. 

It took at least twenty minutes for Robb to pull up his car at the curb. “Thank you so much. I owe you. I know you were supposed to meet Talisa for dinner.” 

Robb kissed her cheek, “Don’t worry about it. She’s still stuck in surgery so dinner might not be until midnight.” He frowned, “You look to go just to go home. Why don’t I take you out to dinner instead? At least you’ll have fun and get to eat what  _ you _ want.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

She had chosen her wine based on its alcohol content. Enough that it might loosen the tension in Brienne’s shoulders, but now even this was almost too much. An hour had passed since they had agreed to meet. It was just going to be drinks and then maybe dinner. Ronnet, or Ron as he said he preferred, was six years older than her. It wasn’t exactly what she had planned, but it was worth a shot compared to the strange looks on the street or back handed compliments by well meaning friends. 

“Would you like another glass?” The bartender gave her a kind smile. He’d been taking care of her the whole hour. Perhaps he was the one they choose to give those who’d been stood up. Brienne clenched her jaw, trying to fight back the angry tears that threatened to ruin the makeup Sansa had so kindly offered to do for her. It wasn’t a lot, but her roommate has worked so hard on it. Practically her whole outfit was planned by Sansa and created for Brienne’s comfort. Glancing at her phone, another text from her father, she nodded to the bartender. 

**Text from Father:** _Just give him a chance to explain. The benefit of the doubt. You know how traffic is this late._

He’d been the one to set the two of them up in the first place so of course he’d want everything to turn out right. Brienne wondered how she could still be the one doing wrong in this light as well? She’d waited an hour. That was enough… wasn’t it? There she sat at the bar, out of place like a sore thumb, surrounded by what seemed like every happy couple celebrating their anniversary or some other joyous event. If someone got engaged that night, she wouldn’t have been surprised through all the overly loving faces. At the closest table to her sat one of those couples. They hadn’t even got their food yet, but the blonde woman was leaning forward towards her partner and clasping his hands. Did falling in love require losing one’s dignity in public? Brienne rolled her eyes and turned back to her wine. 

As many people who were minding their own business and having  _ wonderful  _ nights, there were more staring at her with pity in their eyes. Staring at the bar, she did her best to avoid their gazes and pretend that they didn’t matter. That it wasn’t sympathy in the bartender’s eyes each time he glanced at her or that she could hear someone whispering about how tall she was. 

**Text to Sansa:** _I’m going to call it. Just want to come home._

It felt like giving up. Conceding that someone else had power over how she felt about herself. She could still hear Sansa’s words in her head when she was getting ready:  _ “No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”  _ Brienne tried to keep from feeling inferior and unwanted, but it crept up slowly during the hour alone. Edging at the confidence she’d built up on the cab ride there. It was like darkness consuming the sky while the sun set. 

**Text from Sansa:** _ You’ve been more than generous waiting. Come home. I’ll order pizza and we can rent a movie off Amazon.  _

His name was two down. She’d sent several texts just to see if he’d forgotten or to ask what his estimated time of arrival would be.

**Text to ‘Ron’:** _ I’m sitting at the bar to the right of the door _

**Text to ‘Ron’:** _ When do you think you’ll be here? _

**Text to ‘Ron’:** _ Is everything okay? _

Brienne has wanted to send a hundred other messages but once she typed them, her thumb hovered over send for ages only to delete them. Not a single one of her previous messages had even been opened from what she could tell. Something could have happened on his way over or he left his phone at home. Any scenario other than he was ignoring her messages or reading them without any acknowledgement that he’d done so. Brienne let out a huff of defeat as she reached into her clutch to pay for her wine. Sansa was right, she’d waited long enough. 

**Text to Father:** _ I’m going home. Tell your friend that his son was a no show and I waited over an hour without any communication.  _

It sounded harsh and angry, but that wasn’t far from the truth. Anger and hurt burned in her chest as she gulped down the rest of the wine, eager to just get out of the restaurant. Her goal changed from avoiding blushing tomato red to not crying until she got home. The bartender took her money with a solemn nod. She wondered how many people he’d given that same look and for what reasons?

Head down, she stared at the floor as she walked out to the curb to hail a cab. As if the night couldn’t get worse, someone swung the door open hard and barreled into her shoulder. Ready to snarl at them, her eyes widened and blinked. Ron Connington was standing in front of her… with a single red rose in his hand?

“I thought you weren’t going to show.” 

“I wasn’t.” His hand thrust the single rose at her like it was going to burn him. Her fingers accepted it before she truly understood what was happening. His hands shoved back into his jacket pockets and his shoulders were hunched up to his ears. “Our fathers set this up as some kind of deal or whatever between them but…” His eyes darted from her to the scene he’s created in front of the door. Rolling his eyes, he shifted uncomfortably, “You’re not pretty enough to waste my hard earned money on. That rose is all you’re ever going to get from me.” 

The words washed over her like live electricity. The pain didn’t hit her immediately, but the look in his eyes made her flinch, “W-What?” 

“Look, I didn’t think you were as dim as you were ugly. I’m outta here.” This time Ron was careful to slip past her without hitting her as he slid out of the door. If the customers weren’t already giving a sympathetic and pitied looks, they for sure were now. Some of the women were angry, whispering quickly to their partners but not a single one stood up to come to Brienne. They were content to let her stand humiliated in front of them all.

Her fist clenched around the stem of the ill given rose and snapped it in half. As the shock wore off, her anger bubbled in her chest like a volcano before an eruption. Brienne shook, throwing the rose at the hostess podium. The jerking reaction of the hostess made her instantly regret it, but instead of apologizing she stormed outside and down the block. Thanks to the sensible shoe choice of flat ankle boots, her pace was quick and determined.  Everyone on the street jumped out of her path allowing her to storm along the road. 

Her anger burned out quickly, leaving her numb in the wind while she fought to hail a cab. Once she slid into a cramped back seat and gave the address of her apartment building, the wave of sorrow and shame came. Tears built up in her eyes and she tried wiping them away before they spilled down her cheeks. Too many came so her cheeks were red and blotchy with her bloodshot eyes. The only blessing was that the cab driver turned up the music and kept his eyes forward, giving her as much privacy to cry as possible while trapped in a cab. 

“We’re here, ma’am.” The man murmured politely at the curb. 

“Thanks.” She pulled a bill out of the clutch and handed it to him. “Keep the change.” Scooting out of the cab and back out into the street. During the drive, Brienne hadn’t noticed that the sky had darkened and started to sprinkle down on the city. It was ridiculous, but she thought that the sky was crying with her. Wiping her eyes roughly with her sleeve, she trudged her way inside and up to her apartment. 

“The pizza will be here in a few—“ Sansa was dressed in grey leggings and a soft cashmere cardigan with her fiery hair bouncing freely as she turned toward the door. The smile on her face fell seeing her flatmate, “Brienne? What happened?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The upswing to an awful day

“Brienne? What happened?” Sansa set down the wineglass she’d been holding and hurried over to her flatmate. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Brienne’s waist and held her. Slowly, Brienne wrapped her arms around the redhead’s shoulders and started to breathe normally again. The apartment was quiet without Arya and Arianne in. Sansa squeezed Brienne tightly before pulling back to meet her eyes, “Did he show up? Or is this from being stood up?”

Her arms stayed locked around Sansa’s waist as Brienne shook her head, “He showed up. Just as I was leaving to come home.” The scene replayed behind her eyelids and threatened to ruin her composure. “He hadn’t intended to come at all, but looked like he’d thrown on clothes, stole a rose, and hoped that he would actually miss me.” She licked her lips and let her hands slip back to her sides. “He called me ugly and dim.”

Before Brienne could even delve into the self pity, Sansa’s concerned face contorted with anger, “He did— What an— Oh Brienne...” A fifty different insults scrolled through her mind, but none of them managed to actually get past her tongue and clenched fists. Sansa had her own string of bad dates, but none of them ended up like that. Typically she only got called names when she refused to have sex with them or flat out refused to answer messages. “He’s not worth a second thought. From now on, any dates your father sets you up on have to be approved by me. If he doesn’t like it,” she snapped turning away from the door and getting Brienne a glass of wine, “He can grow a pair.”

Seeing Sansa bring back the wine, Brienne slipped her coat off her shoulders, hung it up on the wall, and set her boots on the rack by the door. Her fingers ran through her damp hair before accepting the wine. She was still upset about the whole affair, but seeing Sansa move around their flat with a buzz of energy made her smile. The redhead was moving pillows and spreading out fuzzy blankets like they did during movie night as well as clearing the coffee table.

“I’m sure he’ll be delighted to hear my roommate is my match maker now.” Sarcasm was heavy in her voice. Brienne edged around the warpath Sansa was on to burn off the anger and slumped into the couch. Her body ached. Anger always left her more weary than the times she kept her cool… which was few and far between.

“Oh, if he tries to push a man like that on you again, he’s going to get words from me,” Sansa muttered, stopping to take a drink of wine and breathe. “From now on, we should be each other’s back up. Like being at the restaurant or wherever and have something to let the other know how it’s going?” Ideas were churning in her head but the thoughts got derailed by a knock at the door. Her demeanor changed almost immediately, becoming a different person as she signed the receipt and tipped the delivery man. Brienne had been shocked when she first saw how quickly the flip happened, but it was more than usual now. Sansa blamed it on her _customer service voice_.

“Oh oh oh!” Sansa slid the pizza on the coffee table and wiped her hands on her leggings. “I don’t know why I didn’t expect it to be hot.”

Brienne smiled for the first time since she’d come home and shook her head, “I thought Northerners were impervious to heat? Being all ice and wilderness.”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.” Sansa rolled her eyes as she tucked her legs under herself on the couch. “Now, what do you want to watch? Action, comedy, or horror?”

“Comedy. Today was enough horror for one day,” Brienne groaned and took a drink. Sansa nodded and started flipping through the options on Amazon. She picked through the options and ended up putting The Heat on. It wasn’t long before they were already laughing so hard they had stitches in their side. Sansa fell against Brienne’s shoulder with tears of laughter. Without a second of hesitation, Brienne lifted her arm and placed it on the couch behind Sansa’s shoulders. Sansa reaches for a slice of pizza and then settled into her side.

Arya got home, tossed her keys in the bowl by the doorway. “Sans is there more pizza? I’m starving.”

“Yeah! In the kitchen.” Her sister disappeared for a moment before coming back and leaning against the doorframe. Silently, she observed the room and her roommates before flopping on the couch and putting her feet up.

When the credits started rolling, Arya leaned forward, “I guess the date didn’t go well?” Brienne’s scowl returned at the question so Arya just raised her hands in surrender. “I was just asking… I could take care of him for ya. Key his car or something.”

“He’s not worth the effort.” The image of the rose came back to her mind. He hadn’t put the effort in to her, so why should she put the effort into him? Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip before glancing to Sansa. It was as if she’d spoken right into Brienne’s brain… Obviously she was starting to rub off with her positive thinking and affirmations. If she’d had her way, the whole apartment would be covered in sticky notes and inspirational posters. Arianne and Arya had put their foot down at two in the living room. They were nice, but Brienne agreed with them. Sansa kept her sticky notes to her side of the mirror in her and Arya’s bathroom.

“Alright. The offer still stands if you change your mind.” Arya picked up another slice of pizza and melted back into the couch. Sansa’s face scrunched up and she rolled her eyes at her sister. They had different ways of dealing with conflict, but they both had the same intention at their core: making Brienne feel better.

“Want to watch another one or something different?” Sansa picked up the remote but it was promptly snatched out of her hand by Arya.

“I’ve been dying to watch that new Pacific Rim movie.”

Brienne chuckled and leaned her head back against the couch. “Yeah that’s fine with me. You picked the first one anyway, Sansa.”


End file.
